


Soft

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: I love this pairing, M/M, My OTP, Snuggling, Sonic’s fur is really soft, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Tom is amazed by Sonic’s fur, and Sonic is transfixed by Tom’s warmth.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Soft

Tom brushed his fingers through Sonic’s fur. It was very soft, and the color was pleasant on his eyes, not hard to look at. He was almost attractive for a hedgehog.

Sonic, in turn, ran his hand along Tom’s arm. “You’re really warm,” he said contently.

“Yeah, and you don’t feel too bad, either,” Tom laughed. “You’re pretty soft, actually.”

“Well, I’m not like the hedgehogs you have on this planet,” Sonic replied softly. 

“How so?” Tom asked playfully, already knowing the answer.

“You already know,” Sonic said. “You’ve seen it.”

He kissed the human, and pulled away, snuggling close.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll admit that I don’t really like this one all that much. It’s not my best. But I didn’t wanna leave anyone hanging, so here it is.


End file.
